


Becoming a Man

by RubyWaterz23



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Smut, Sweet, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: AU. Ping, Mulan's older brother, takes his father's place in the army to save his father and family from doom. But how is he to manage when his whole life he's been a sickly boy? Can he overcome his own weaknesses, or will he parish before reaching the battle field? (ping x shang)





	Becoming a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I thank you for the interest in my fanfic! ^.^  
> So lately my one year old son has been wanting to watch Mulan non-stop. And while I love the movie it can get tiring after watching it everyday, so my brain began to wonder what would happen to the story if Mulan had been Ping the whole time. This is what I came up with XD  
> Sorry for any spelling errors that might be, and sorry for any cultural incorrectness. I didn't do any research on China at that time that Mulan was around, and I probably wont. But this is just a work of my own imagination so please be gentle in your criticisms.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of Mulan. Only the plot is of my imagination.  
> Enjoy and please review, your thoughts feed my muse! ^.^  
> xXx

**Chapter One: Sacrifices and Courage**

**Part One**

Ping sat in the garden behind the house as he normally did this early in the morning. Well, it wasn't that early anymore but he _had_ been sitting on the stone bench since the sun rose at dawn. The fresh air was good for him and he was too nervous to wait inside the house with his father. Today was the day Mulan had gone to see the matchmaker with the other girls of their village.

It was a big day and would mean a lot to the whole family if she made a good impression. Though their family was already well known through out the whole village and to a few elsewhere, because of their father's achievements when he was younger, Mulan's impression with the matchmaker would mean great things with success or dishonor to the family if she failed.

Ping had been worried for his sister even when she tried to act brave when she left with their mother earlier that morning. He knew she wasn't as compliant as the other girls in the village, and she was a little more self thought than was acceptable. But that was part of the reason he loved his younger sister so much, she wasn't like other girls. She was strong and independent, nothing like him and everything he wished he was.

So when she left he wished her luck and went to wait out in the garden. He hoped she wouldn't be too long, and he hoped the matchmaker wouldn't judge her too harshly. She was a beautiful young woman and deserved a good man by her side.

Ping had watched the sun rise through the sakura blossoms and then go further above the tree tops as noon slowly approached. He knew it was supposed to take a little bit of time for a women to get ready in full dress, and then there was the whole interview, but he felt anxious after waiting this long. Before he could worry any further he saw Mulan approaching the circled archway to the garden. She had already taken off her makeup and let down her hair, though he hadn't seen it this day he had seen her dress in formal wear before and it had been beautiful.

Her posture was slightly slumped and she hung her head, so immediately Ping felt dread in his gut but said nothing as she moved swiftly over to his side and sat down on the stone bench next to him. At first in absolute silence they sat together.

Mulan was only a year younger than he was, so they had always been very close to each other. Most of the time words were not needed between them, but this time Ping just wasn't sure what to say. Usually it was Mulan lifting his spirits with words when he was feeling down, and now that it was his chance to make her feel better he felt weak and pathetic for not having any words.

"You're too good for anyone here, anyway.." Was all he could come up with as he looked up at the blossoms of the trees above them.

"I screwed it up again Ping. I dishonored father and this family." Mulan spoke still hanging her head low looking at her feet as she gripped the edge of the bench. Ping could hear the hurt in her voice and his heart fell. He knew she was worthy of honor, this was all wrong.

"Mulan, you could never dishonor us. You are a wonderful woman, you're just a little clumsy sometimes and you speak your mind, but that's what I love about you. You're nothing like me, and you deserve a man better than the ones in this village." Ping tried his best to be honest and raise her spirits as he smiled at her. "Maybe its fate that this happened, it might mean you'll meet your destined one some other way." His smile grew as he spoke. He knew she would find love given time.

Mulan smiled back finally and put her hand over his. "Thank you Ping, but I'm not sure this time.." Though she kept a smile on her face he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Without another word, together they stood and headed back to the house hand in hand.

Mulan lead Ping back inside to his regular spot in his bedroom by the open sliding door that let him look out into the garden, as she left him by himself to go attend to her afternoon chores. Ping understood that for the afternoon they would all pretend that everything was as it had been the day before, this would likely be a sensitive subject for some time.

Ping looked down at the wooden table which sat next to his cushion by the open door, there sat his calligraphy pages and brushes with ink. It was a hobby of his to practice his writing, as there was hardly anything else for him to do all day. He had tried before to help around the house, but so much physical labor usually left him breathless and in pain.

Ping had been sickly sense he was little and that prevented him from many activities, he hardly left the safety of their house.

Practicing a few of his favorite verses on paper he sat basking in the afternoon light flooding in from the garden. He could hear his father and mother moving about the house. His father, a returned injured soldier, usually did as much outside work as his wounded knee would allow him and would then come inside the house to help with what ever their mother was doing at the moment or just to spend some time with grandma. One of his grandma's favorite habits was to make harmless bets on different things, mostly mohjang games, so most of the time Ping could hear the cling of little coins as they won and lost against each other in the other room.

The commotion of the house stopped as the village gong was rung, the vibrations from the sound rolling through the village. Not the sound of panic but of an imperial messenger, which of course did not happen often. Ping arose from his cushion seat and left his room to stand with Mulan and grandma just on the porch of the house staring at the gates as his father and mother left the front gate doors to head out and see what was happening.

Loud voices could be heard but they couldn't really tell what was being said, Ping strained to hear but to no avail. Their grandma motioned for Mulan to hop over the lining wall to see what was going on and she quickly did so, Ping couldn't help but smile as their grandma didn't mind that the two of them weren't typical in behavior and often encouraged them to act out.

"What do you think is happening?" Ping asked softly as he still strained to hear, but now closely watched Mulan's face as she listened in but was careful to duck out of sight.

"Propaganda perhaps?" His grandma said, but then lowered her voice. "Or another draft." Ping turned his head to look at her in worry, it had been a long time since china had been to war, not since his father had been a soldier. Or at least not that he had knew of, since they had never heard anything of the sort happening close to their village. If the emperor was drafting men into the army that would mean trouble, right?

When Ping glanced back, his thoughts swirling, to look once again at Mulan she was no longer peeking over the wall and Ping covered his face with his hand knowing that she had gone over the wall to say or do something. Mulan was confident and always spoke her mind, but he knew this got her in trouble more often then not. Within moments both his father and mother came back walking through the gates, with Mulan closing in close behind looking as just downtrodden as she had this morning. Worry filled Ping but he said nothing as the three of them passed him and grandma back into the house.

That evening the house was silent as dinner was slowly cooked then the table dressed as everyone sat down to eat. Mulan taking her normal side beside Ping, their father at the right end of the table, mother across from the two of them, and finally grandma across from their father. His mother began to dish out the rice in silence to everyone but Ping had to speak up for he still did not understand what was happening, and why everyone looked so sad.

"Uh...W-What happened..?" He asked feeling shy as his quiet voice seemed to echo in the silence. Mulan nearly slammed her cup down onto the table as she grew angry.

"You shouldn't have to go! There are plenty of men to fight for china!" Mulan nearly shouts at the top of her lungs and Ping is shocked by her sudden out burst and only that much more confused. Her father remains seated for ignoring her out burst.

"Mulan, sit down. Men are being conscripted into the army, and I am honored to fulfill my duty." His eyes drifted to Mulan who was still standing, but Ping was still gaping at his father.

"T-The army?" Ping muttered, but his voice wasn't heard over Mulan's shouting yet again.

"But you've already served, and you could die out there!" Mulan threw her hand into the air showing just how desperately she was trying to convince their father to not go, for it would be unlikely that he would come back. Finally their father stood not willing to tolerate Mulan's out burst any longer.

"I will die doing what is right! I know my place, it is time you learned yours!" Mulan gaped at their father who hardly ever raised his voice to her, his favorite child. Calmly he sat back down but Mulan was still shocked and could only turn and run from the table to the porch out front. The whole table was silent and only his father was eating, but slowly his mother and grandmother joined in on the meal in perfect silence.

Ping was still surprised and a little confused but he got the gist of what was happening. Men were being drafted into the army and his father was to leave them to join, but his father was much older now and injured on top of it all. Of course Mulan was upset, she loved their father more than anything and they had a close relationship. If he were to die in the army fighting to protect them it would break both his sister and mother.

Sighing he put down his half eaten food and looked to their father, who made eye contact with him for a silent moment then nodded seeming to know Ping wished to go after Mulan and speak with her hoping to calm her down. Ping smiled slightly and stood leaving the table to go after his sister.

Mulan was sitting in the garden, their shared spot, digging her slippered foot into the dirt. Ping called out to her softly as he seats himself next to her.

"Mulan, talk to me." He spoke softly and leaned slightly as he sat to catch her face through her long curtain of hair. She side glances at him then looks back at her feet.

"Its unfair and unsafe. He's too old to go, Ping. He wont survive." Mulan's voice held a certain forlorn to it and Ping started to feel sad as well. But he had to know everything.

"What exactly happened out there?" He asked calmly not wanting to sound too eager to make her talk about something that obviously made her so sad.

"It was a proclamation, from the emperor." She sighed as though she was giving up. "One man from each family must leave in the morning to go fight the Huns." Ping listened while she spoke and at first didn't know what to say, orders from the emperor could not be ignored. So that meant that he father had to go, that there was no choice. But as he thought about what she said something clicked in his head.

"Only one man? So its not as though Father himself was called to the front?" Ping questioned Mulan, and his question seemed to catch her off guard for she turned and looked at him with confusion, then a moment later her face seemed to light with realization.

"You mean you?" Mulan looked at him in shock. "But Ping, your body is so weak! There's no way you could-" Mulan began in protest though she didn't seem as desperate as she had when fighting for her father not to go.

"I have a better chance than father." Ping interrupted not too concerned that Mulan seemed to be less angry, he knew it was only because she was so drained from the whole day. "and I am not as important to the family as father."

"You are to me!" Mulan shouted seeming to regain some of her energy, raising her voice as she had in the house earlier. Ping reached out grabbing her hand to silence her shouting.

"I know, but still.." Ping said. "What other choice is there?" Ping looked desperately at the floor. He knew this idea would not be a good one and would probably get him killed but at the moment that seemed the better option out of the two. If his father died that would leave him the man of the family, and what good was he to his family then? He couldn't farm, he couldn't work, he could barely leave the house, he would only be a burden on his mother further. But if he left for the army instead, perhaps he would get the chance at an honorable death.

"There's no way I would be okay with this.." Mulan said, sadness swelling in her voice as she began to realize the train of thought and knew he was ultimately correct. She sat back down next to her brother and in silence they both looked up into the night sky. A few minutes pass like this before they both decide it is time to head back inside.

They enter the house in silence as their mother is cleaning up the dinner table with Mulan's food set aside for later. Mulan quietly approaches their father and bows low to apologize for her out burst before they all retire to bed. It is late and each of them is exhausted and eager to rest their bodies.

Mulan and Ping share a room, and have for a long time, though now their sides can be separated by sliding the paper doors closed giving them each a bit of privacy. As they walk into their shared space they each silently get ready for bed, cleaning up the floor space to lay out their bed rolls before Mulan pulls the papers doors slightly so they can dress themselves for bed. And though Mulan dresses for sleep Ping only sits on his bed roll thinking of what to do and what could be done.

Mulan does not take down the paper doors, leaving them to separate half of the room as she lays herself in her bed roll.

"Ping, I would hate to see you leave, and it would kill me to see our father leave as well. I know I can not get what I want, and I know the proclamation can not be ignored. But I don't think I could stand loosing either of you. You're my family." Mulan spoke quietly before rolling over and covering herself up with the blanket. Ping knew she was giving him some sort of blessing or maybe some sort of encouragement. He knew she was sad, but they both knew their family could not survive without their father. It made him feel better that Mulan would cry to see him go, but that this would be the right thing to do.

However he still waited nearly an hour to make sure that the house was silent as everyone was sleeping. Quietly, as to not wake up Mulan, Ping got up from his bed and tightened his robe belt around his waist. Slipping on his house slippers he left the room stepping lightly so that the floor boards would not squeak as he walked past. Heading in this manner to his parents room he slowly slid open the door being as quiet as he could and slipped past the end of their bed to his father's side. By the bedside was a small table where the conscription for his father lay, picking the scroll up Ping stared down at his sleeping parents for a few moments.

His parents had a loving marriage. They had met when they were both young and fallen in love, and then married out of love. It was a tale that Ping had often loved. And though he felt guilt that he, their first born, was a sickly boy that they had no hope or pride in; he was always grateful to the two of them for not simply abandoning him. He knew he never would have survived his childhood years if they had abandoned him in an alley somewhere. And now as he looked down at his mother and father, who held each other in there sleep, he could see tears in his mothers eyes. She cried for the possibility of loosing her husband. At least now she would be able to keep her family together, and Ping could finally feel like he did something for his family.

Sneaking back out of his parents room he headed, still silent, to one of the back rooms of the house. A small room that had nothing but a large wardrobe inside. It was an old wardrobe beautifully carved wood that held his father's armor set and sword from back when he had served in the emperors army. Gently opening the double doors of the wardrobe Ping noticed that even after all the years that it sat here alone without any attention there was not one spec of dust. He momentarily wondered if this was his mother's doing, if all this time she had been cleaning it each and every day.

As silently as he could he undressed to his bare undergarments and then proceeded to armor up. The dark green and black set was obviously too big for his rather skinny frame and it was much more difficult to tie it all by himself then he expected, but nevertheless he managed somehow. Fully dressed and finding it a little harder to be as quiet he left the house out the back entrance and headed to the barn. He needed to get to the camp quickly and the horse his family owned was the best way. It helped that ping had been able to take care of the black beauty for a few years now. Though he wasn't so good at shoveling poo or cleaning up the stables, he had taken great pleasure in brushing the black fur on the larger horse. He would sneak carrots and other treats to the horse as well when no one was paying attention to him.

Upon entering the barn and approaching Khan, the horse was spooked for it did not recognize Ping. But Ping slowly calmed him down and patted his head kindly.

"I need a favor Khan.." Ping whispered to probably his only friend aside from his sister. "I need you to take me somewhere, and its possible we wont ever be back." Ping tried to keep his voice calm but he couldn't hide the hint of fear inside him. However Khan seemed to understand in his own way for he nudged Ping with his nose and neighed softly.

Smiling Ping saddle prepped Khan carefully so not to rile him up and in turn wake his family. Once the saddle was placed correctly and tied off Ping mounted with care and tried to even his breathing, all this work and nervousness had him feeling worn out. Nudging Khan with his heels gently he rode out of the barn and out of the side gates of his home, the only safe place he ever knew. Ping looked back as Khan rode at a steady pace, Ping hoped he would see his home again after all of this but knew it was very unlikely he would survive at all.

Looking back straight ahead he tried his best not to think of anything too upsetting while he headed to the army camp. He wasn't quite sure where it was exactly but he had a general idea, and knew that if he rode around long enough and got close enough he'd find it eventually. This method, however, would mean he'd more than likely be riding until morning.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
